Time goes quicker
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Tommy Brockless é um herói e ninguém nunca vai saber. Tommy/Toshiko


Título: Time goes quicker  
Autor:nayla  
Categoria: MS do episódio do Tommy (esqueci o nome D: )  
Advertências: -  
Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Tommy Brockless é um herói e ninguém nunca vai saber.

**xxx**

Owen respira fundo antes de falar o que seja que ele veio falar e você pensa em cortá-lo, em perguntar por que foi ele quem veio falar com você e não Jack, ou Gwen ou até mesmo Ianto. Qualquer um deles teria feito mais sentido, você sabe, qualquer um deles se sairia melhor.

O médico que odiava ter que conversar com seus pacientes veio conversar com você, sobre seu coração partido, e o que ele pode dizer que você já não sabe? Dói, não tem remédio para isso e talvez, talvez nem o tempo consiga curá-lo, você sabe de tudo isso. E ele também sabe, melhor que ninguém.

Diane era o nome da piloto por quem ele se apaixonou, a mulher que passou uma semana com ele; uma semana é bem menos do que todas as vezes somadas em que vocês dois ficaram juntos sempre que o mundo estava prestes a acabar – E isso acontecia com uma frequência maior do que você esperaria. Uma semana é muito menos do que o tempo que ele passou junto com a Gwen ou com até com a Suzie – E esse é apenas um dos muitos problemas de Torchwood: você vive pelo trabalho, você vive _no trabalho._

Ela ficou apenas uma semana antes de entrar em um avião e desaparecer no céu, mas Owen ficou. Ele ficou e faltou ao trabalho mais vezes do que Jack deveria permitir, não atendeu o celular, meteu-se em brigas de bares, meteu-se em uma briga com um _weevil,_e abriu a fenda, esperando que só assim pudesse revê-la e ele entende como é, ele sabe, e é por isso que você não quer conversar com ele.

- Tudo isso... – Owen fecha os olhos por um momento e balança a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse juntando suas forças para continuar e novamente você pensa em impedi-lo, em segurar-lhe o braço e dizer que ele pode simplesmente parar com esse fingimento, com essa encenação, que ele não precisa aparentar ser forte. Você, pelo menos, está cansada, exausta de ser forte. – Nada disso estaria aqui se não fosse por você. – Ele completa com um longo suspiro.

Você se pergunta como teria sido se você não tivesse sido forte, se você não tivesse sido capaz de mandar Tommy de volta ao seu tempo para morrer, se você tivesse agarrado-lhe o rosto com as mãos e lhe beijado sem parar como você queria ficar fazendo para sempre. Foram quatro anos para você, quatro longos anos esperando pelo único dia em que o descongelariam, para que vocês tivessem um encontro, para ele sorrir envergonhado na sua direção e dizer que você é linda de um jeito estúpido e absurdo que faz com esse dia, esse único dia valer pelos por todos os outros trezentos e sessenta e quatro.

Foram quatro anos para você, mas quatro dias para ele e mesmo assim passou rápido demais. Você nem se lembra mais da última vez que você se olhou preocupada no espelho, com medo que ele lhe visse envelhecer e não lhe quisesse mais. Uma das únicas coisas que você se lembra é dele dizendo que faria tudo por você, que faria qualquer coisa, que era só você pedir.

Era só você pedir para seu herói grande e charmoso para não ser um herói, para não voltar ao hospital; e se você tivesse mesmo feito como queria _desesperadamente,_então todos estariam mortos agora, a raça humana inteira morreria e você não pediu a ele. Não, você sorriu e pediu para que ele girasse a chave e ele fez isso. Ele confiou em você, Toshiko Sato, ele acreditou nas suas palavras quando você mesma não conseguia.

- Não. – Você consegue sentir seus olhos arderem com lágrimas que você não vai deixar que caiam. – Nada disso estaria aqui se não fosse por Tommy. Ele salvou todos nós. Eu só espero... Eu só espero que tenha valido a pena. – Você realmente espera porque agora, você não tem mais certeza de nada. Você vira as costas para Owen, retomando seu caminho, mas a estátua no meio da praça lhe faz parar, lhe faz sorrir. O capitão Scott era um herói de infância para Tommy, ele tinha dezesseis anos quando leu no jornal sobre seu feito.

Tommy Brockless é um herói e ninguém nunca vai saber.

Mas você sabe, a cena dele chorando, fugindo do seu toque e dizendo que não quer ir, que não quer voltar, que não quer morrer ainda está impressa em sua mente, assim como a cena dele se levantando e _indo,_indo para longe de você, indo mesmo tremendo de medo. Você sabe o que ele fez e nunca, nunca vai esquecer disso, mesmo sabendo que doeria menos se você conseguisse esquecê-lo.

Você balança a cabeça, querendo se livrar desses pensamentos e continua seu caminho, já conformando-se. Você nunca vai aprender a tocar piano, ou a falar espanhol; e você não vai ter mais algo pelo que esperar, alguém para rever ano que vem.

Você só sabe que vai continuar trabalhando até o dia que você morra e é estranhamente reconfortante, sem surpresas, sem ninguém que faça o tempo passar mais rápido ou mais lento. O tempo é uma progressão linear de causa e efeito, e ninguém mais vai interferir ou tentar mudá-lo, porque afinal, esse é o trabalho de Torchwood.

FIM

N/A:o tempo não é uma progressão linear de causa e efeito ok na verdade é mais pra uma bola cheia de timey whimey weebly wobbly... stuff mas a maioria das pessoas não sabe disso u.u


End file.
